In Which Wes Loves Klaine A Little Too Much
by mental dance party
Summary: Wes and David are walking in the halls of Dalton when they see Kurt and Blaine one of the lounges. They're closer to each other than usual physically and Kurt's bedazzling. Set during the Klaine kiss in 2x16.


**Author's Note: Wrote this out of boredom. Boredom always gives me the weirdest fanfic ideas. Please don't judge me *wink wink nudge nudge*.**

* * *

><p>"...can you believe it? He actually thought that I'd let him do it during Warblers practice" Wes laughed.<p>

"Well, Thad has always been -" David took an abrupt stop, glancing the corridor, where Blaine stood and Kurt seemed to have some bedazzled jewellry box. Hmm, gay bonding time? Or it could be -

_Earlier that morning._

_"Morning Wesley. David" Blaine grinned, sitting beside his fellow Warblers in the dining area._

_"Wow," Wes smirked "What'd they put in your coffee this morning?"_

_Blaine smiled warmly at the both of them._

_"Oh, Wes," he had sighed dreamily, then punching his shoulder lovingly._

_David shot Wes a dude-Blaine's-freaking-lost-it look._

_Then they heard Blaine humming to the tune of a song neither Wes nor David had ever heard of._

_Blaine giggled to himself, poking the eggs on his plate._

_"...I'm beginning to see the light..." Blaine sang softly, hand propped on his cheek._

_"So Blaine," David cleared his throat "What are you going to sing for Regionals?"_

_Blaine raised his eyebrow "You guys made the setlist, remember? We're going to do Raise Your Glass"_

_"I mean," David said with a teasing grin "Your duet with Kurt?"_

_"It'll be a surprise. I'm telling him later. I'm telling him everything" Blaine smiled to himself, yet again "Everything"_

"Wesley, come here!" David said in a loud whisper.

"What is it?" Wes asked, going over his friend beside the doorway.

"Kurt. And Blaine" He said simply.

"- by Hey Monday" Blaine said.

The two boys watched as Kurt brightened, saying "I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40"

"Oh my God, Wes" David whispered quickly "Remember this day. It's the day eyesex will stop and they can both just -"

"Shh!" Wes said sharply "I can't hear Kurt!"

"- to sing that song with?" Kurt asked, momentarily pausing in his work.

There was a silence in the room, and Wes' foot fell asleep.

"Kurt, there is a moment -" Blaine stated "When you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever'"

"Oh God, that was so cute" Wes squealed, only to be hushed by David, causing Wes to mumble out a less-than-sincere "Sorry"

Both boys widened their eyes, seeing that Blaine had scooted closer, putting his hand over Kurt's.

_Bold move, Blaine_, Wes thought, giving him a nod of approval, even though he couldn't - _shouldn't _- see him.

"Waching you do Blackbird this week..."

"David! David! Hold me!" Wes said quietly, clutching his chest.

"That was the moment for me."

"Oh my God," Wes said, blinking rapidly, his hand on his heart "I can't, David. I just - can't"

"About you"

"It's okay, Wes" David cooed, not tearing his eyes away from Blaine and Kurt.

Tears were now streaming down Wes' crumpled face as he held onto his friend's blazer.

"You move me, Kurt"

Wes started fanning himself, his breath in short little gasps.

"And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you"

The two seniors watched in silence as Blaine approached Kurt for a kiss, cupping his left cheek.

"It's okay, Wes, just breathe. C'mon, with me'

Both boys were know kneeling on the marble of the Dalton hallways.

"Inhale"

Wes took a sharp breath, tears unablle to stop.

"Exhale"

Wes just...couldn't. He wiped the moisture away from his face with the sleeve of his blazer.

"We should - we should practice" Blaine said. embarrassedly.

"I thought we were," Kurt said, catching his breath from the overwhelming_amazing_unbelievable_perfect _kiss.

Then they attacked each others' lips for the second time.

Whilst Kurt and Blaine were doing...well, just that, David had his arms wrapped awkwardly around Wes.

"C'mon, Wes" David sighed "Let's get you back to your dorm"

* * *

><p><strong>...aaaand we all know Wes is a Klainer, right? You all saw that smirk he was wearing when he agreed to the Klaine duet. <strong>


End file.
